


See You On The Other Side!

by Lady_Corrin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Endgame didn't happen in this, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Irondad, Multiverse, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Strange are basically Peter's parents, not beta read we die like men, sorry - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Corrin/pseuds/Lady_Corrin
Summary: Tony Stark was not unfamiliar with loss or pain, his heart was much bigger than he would admit. So when he's informed Peter Parker had gone missing, he was willing to do anything to get him back.Although he may be lost, Peter was far from alone.Basically, Peter enters a different dimension and Tony loses his shit trying to find him while Peter finds out he has two dads now.(THERE WILL BE NO ENDGAME SPOILERS, EVEN IF THIS IS POST-INFINITY WAR. I KINDA JUST GLOSS OVER THE FACT THAT IT HAPPENED FOR PLOT PURPOSES! OK? OK! Also, this was planned before Far From Home so it's not exactly gonna be FFH compliant, though it will be mentioned constantly, but no spoilers will be revealed, k?)





	1. Drifting Away

Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark was many things. A genius, playboy, a philanthropist, Iron Man, head of Stark Industries, and the world’s first official Avenger. One thing he was not, however, was a very good role model. 

Sure, people looked up to him since he was one of the smartest man alive, arguably more successful than pretty much any living soul, and because he’s the Iron Man but that didn’t mean he was the world’s greatest person. Fortunately, most people knew this. 

But not Peter Parker. The kid looked up to Tony as if he was a god, which was ironic since Tony is friends with one. He’s also stubborn too, probably more so than Tony. Still, Tony couldn’t help but take him under his wing and show him how to be a better person, even if he wasn’t one himself.

Ultimately, Tony never expected to get so attached to Peter. He couldn’t bare getting attached to people. With the job he had, it put all the people he cared for at risk so getting close to others was a pretty bad idea. He nearly lost Pepper and he wasn’t willing to put another person at risk. 

Yet, he saw potential in Peter. Tony had joked with Pepper and Happy that Peter could probably run Stark industries one day if anything were to happen to him, though he was actually considering it the more he talked about it. In the end, Tony couldn’t deny that he genuinely cared for Peter. 

Then the whole Thanos thing happened. Tony couldn't handle seeing Peter turned to dust. Nearly broke him. Since that day, he basically made a silent oath to make sure nothing ever happened go him. 

“FRIDAY, mind checking on the kid for me?” Tony asked as he walking into his office.

_ “You should be asleep, boss. It is currently five past one in the morning and you’re running on five hour of sleep for the past forty-two hours.”  _

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Tony waved his hand dismissively as he sat down, “Pep’ll lecture me about it later, just check up on Pete for me.”

_ “Yes, sir.” _ FRIDAY responded before going silent for a few seconds.  _ “He’s on patrol right now. Has been for the past four hours.” _

“Jesus, doesn't the kid need sleep?” 

_ “That's ironic coming from you, boss.” _ FRIDAY sassed. Tony glared up, as though trying to give the AI a dirty look

“I don't remember programming you to act like that. Anyway, start a call with the kid, I wanna talk to him.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Peter.”  _ Karen’s voice nearly startled Peter. He was too busy watching the streets for any sign of trouble, he kinda forgot she was there with him.

“Yeah, Karen?”

_ “Mr. Stark is calling. Want me to answer?” _

“Really? Uh, sure.” Peter frowned slightly, wondering why Tony would want to talk to him this early in the morning. 

_ “Hey, kid, you gotta minute?”  _ Tony's voice spoke, replacing Karen's. 

“I, uh, yeah, I'm fine. I mean- yeah I had time to talk.” Peter winced at his own failure at communication. 

_ “Pete, we need to talk about the whole…” _ Tony paused for a moment. Peter assumed he was doing that hand gesture he does whenever he's trying to find the right phrase or word to use.  _ “‘Staying up till two in the morning in a red and blue spandex that the extremely handsome and creative genius Tony Stark made’ routine.” _

“Ok… but you're up too, aren't you?” Peter asked. 

_ “Ah ah, I'm the adult here, I should be the one asking YOU questions. Plus, Pepper’s already on my case about getting enough sleep.” _

“Mr. Stark, it's fine, really. You don't have to worry about m-”

_ “Yeah, but here's the thing, I do worry about you. Probably a lot more than I should.”  _ Tony went silent, waiting for Peter to say something but continued when he didn't.  _ “I'm not… I don't need anything bad happening to you, ok? I know something like not getting enough sleep doesn't seem dangerous at all, but it's still enough to make me worry. You’re getting less sleep that I am, and that’s not a good thing at all. Not to mention, you've got a Spanish quiz today.” _

“You know about that? How?” Peter asked. 

_ “Told you, I worry so I've been keeping up with your grades and such and I've gotta say, those could be better, especially that chemistry grade. You're putting too much time into being the ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man’. Maybe try to be more of Peter Parker, the kid who has the Stark internship.” _

“But if something happens-” 

_ “Then I'll take care of it,”  _ Tony cut him off, _  “it's my job. Just get some sleep, alright?” _

“But-”

_ “Please?” _ Tony practically begged. 

“...Fine, I will. See ya, Mr. Stark.” Peter sighed. 

_“Later, kid… Good Night.”_ Tony said before the line went dead. Peter sighed before hopping off the building and started swinging towards the direction of his house. 

_ “You know he's like that because he cares, right?”  _ Karen asked, he voice softer than normal.  _ “He just wants to make sure you’re healthy and safe.”  _ Peter noted a while ago that she seemed more empathetic than any of Tony's other AI's like Jarvis and FRIDAY. She seemed to have almost genuine human emotions. 

“I… yeah, I guess. Its just- after going to space with a complete stranger, pun unintended, and meeting literal aliens… I've just been more on edge, ya know? Paranoid of something bad happening again.”

_ “I believe everyone is, especially Mr. Stark. That is why he's been keeping a close eye on you.” _

“Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don’t get why he worries so much. I’m just some kid he needs to mentor.”

Karen remained silent for most of the trip back home. 

Peter was only a few blocks away from his apartment when he felt his spider-senses start alarming him. As usual, he could exactly pinpoint what the danger was but he knew it was probably bad. 

“Karen, are you sensing any-” Peter was cut off when what looked like a portal opened in front of him. Unlike in the movies, it didn’t immediately suck him in so that was nice. “Woah!” 

_ “Careful, Peter.”  _ Karen warned him as he went up closer to inspect it. It didn’t look like the weird smoky blue portal the space stone made and it wasn’t one of Doctor Strange’s weird sparkly ones. If anything, it looked sorta like a wormhole.

“Hey, can you call Mr. Stark for me?” Peter asked.

_ “Mr. Stark is currently asleep right now. You can talk with FRIDAY, if you’d like.”  _ Karen suggested.

“Yeah, ok.”

_ “Hello, Mr. Parker. Is there something I can help you with?” _ FRIDAY’s voice now asked.

“Hey, so, FRIDAY, can you wake up Mr. Stark and tell him to get here? There’s, like, this weird portal thing? Well, it’s more like a wormhole…” Peter looked up at the portal curiously. He was just about to tell FRIDAY something else before he felt himself getting sucked into the portal. “Woah! Wait a minute!” He tried shooting out a web and sticking to the roof but neither proved effective before he was completely sucked in.

 

* * *

 

After his call with Peter, he almost immediately fell asleep. Sadly, this didn't last long as FRIDAY suddenly woke him up nearly fifteen minutes later. 

_ “Boss, Mr. Parker asked for you to meet with him. He says he needs your help.” _

“With what?” Tony yawned, still agitated that he was woken up. 

_ “Something about a portal, sir.” _ That woke him up right away. 

“What? Does he know where it came from? ”

_ “That's the thing boss. I don't know. Half way through, his line went dead. I've attempted reaching out to Karen but with no success.” _

“Do you know where Peter is, at least?” Tony silently begged FRIDAY would say yes.

_ “Not at all. Peter completed disappeared.” _

  
  
  
  


Peter woke up with a massive headache, but it wasn't something he wasn't used to. Wouldn't be the first time he was knocked unconscious by hitting his head against the surface of something. 

“Ugh… Karen? Where are we?” 

_ “We appear to be in Brooklyn, New York, not too far from Queens.” _ Karen replied as Peter stood up, trying to adjust to the sunlight shining in his eyes. Once he got used go it, he walked over to the ledge and looked down at the streets below. 

“So the wormhole just sucked me in and shot me out in another New York city? Would’ve thought it’d, like, drop me in a completely different planet or something. How long was I out?” Peter asked. 

_ “Around ten hours.” _

“Great. Well, at least I can tell Mr. Stark I've gotten a good night's sleep, right?”

_ “Yeah, but you did miss a majority of school.”  _ Karen pointed out. 

“It's fine, I can make it up later.” Peter shrugged. As he was looking at the busy city below, he noticed something that would've been impossible to see if it weren't for his enhanced senses. “Hey, look! I’m not the front of the newspaper again!”

_ “It does indeed appear to be that way.” _

“What does it say? Can you zoom in on it for me?” Peter was rarely on the cover of a Newspaper so it was pretty unexpected. Last time he was, it was when he saved Stark’s plane from getting robbed by the Vulture. 

_ “Sure thing, Peter.”  _ Karen responded before doing as she was told. At first, he couldn’t really understand what he was reading, not because it was in a different language or anything, but because it just didn’t make any sense. Peter re-read the paper several times to make sure he wasn’t going crazy. He had to be. 

“Karen, can you read that out for me? I need to make sure I’m reading that correctly.”

_ “‘Local Neighborhood Spider-Man found dead after an explosion on the Beach.’” _

 

* * *

 

Doctor Stephen Strange was once the greatest surgeon of all times. Now, he’s standing in a room straight out of a Dungeons and Dragons campaign, watching over the planet for any signs of disruptions in reality.

Honestly, it was sorta boring. Staring at the globe for hours on end wasn’t exactly fun. Still, he knew it had to be done. Who else would protect the world? Well, there was Wong but it’s easier to work as a team. Plus, he had the time stone so there was THAT advantage. 

“How about we go to that new italian restaurant a few blocks down? Heard it’s amazing.” Strange suggested, looking over at his companion. 

“We can order Chinese again. If both of us leave the sanctum, who will be here to protect it?” Wong shook his head, not taking his eyes off the hologram of the planet.

“There haven’t been any attacks since the whole Dormammu ordeal. Can’t we just take a quick break?” Strange groaned.

“The world depends on us. Our own desires can wait.” 

“What? For eternity?” 

“Being Sorcerer Supreme means you are willing to sacrifice your life for the Earth.” Wong lectured, looking away from the projection of the Earth.

“To be fair, I was sort of forced into the job since no one else would step up and all the people who should are kind of dead.” 

Wong shot him a glare for a few seconds before responding, “As long as we are here at the Sanctum, Earth will have nothing to worry about. Thankfully, nothing had entered or left this realm for nearly nine months.” 

“Then what’s that?” Strange asked, pointing at a spot on the globe that had begun glowing. 

“Something has entered our realm!”

“Perfect timing,” Strange huffed, “Let’s see where it is.” He reached up and tapped the spot that was glowing, causing the projection to show exactly where the entrance was. “Huh, it’s in Brooklyn.”

“Let’s go, there’s no time to waste.” Wong said, already having a portal open for the both of them.


	2. Memories

“Wizard!” Strange rolled his eyes at the roaring voice calling for him. He had just come back from his lunch break too.

“Sure, barge right in, why don’t you?”  he sighed, levitating over the balcony and towards the first floor. Tony was pacing frantically, only pausing when he saw the doctor land in front of him. “What can I do for you?”

“Where is he?” Tony practically growled.

“Where’s who?”

“My- The kid! He was on patrol, he saw a portal, and now he’s gone!” Despite the fact that Tony was yelling at him, Strange couldn’t help but feel bad. He hadn’t known Peter for long but, he had to admit, the bugger grew on him. “You’re the only guy I know who can make portals and knows Peter’s Spider-Man so tell me!”

“Tony, I’m sorry, but I have nothing to do with Peter’s disappearance.” As Strange spoke, he saw how crushed Tony was by his words.

Strange finally got a good look at the billionaire and he noticed how much of a mess he was. He was obviously sleep deprived, judging by the dark circles under his eyes and his messy hair he didn’t bother trying to comb. It was sort of painful to see him in such a state.

“Then where is he?” Tony asked.

“I have no idea. Have you tried asking his friends where he is?” Strange replied calmly.

Tony scoffed, “You think that I haven’t? His aunt has no idea where he is, his friends haven’t seen him since Friday, I tried tracking his phone but it was still in his room so that didn’t help at all, I’ve searched every area in New York I could that wasn’t somebody’s house, and Karen seems to be completely offline so I can’t even ask her!”

“You don’t have some, I don’t know, tracking device on the suit?”

“Kid took it out so all it tracks is some lamp in a hotel room at Washington!”

“Tony, you need to calm down-” Strange began. In what felt like only a split second, Tony’s already pissed off expression turned into one of pure frustration.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Pete was taken last night, by some mysterious and strange portal, and according to FRIDAY, he’s basically fallen off the face of the Earth! What if it’s those damned aliens that took him? Or a completely new world threat? Maybe he pissed off the wrong guy! I am not going to sit here and let whatever bastard took him hurt my ki-” Tony’s voice cracked before he could even finish his sentence. “I- I mean Peter. I’m not gonna let him hurt… Peter.”

Strange looked at Tony with concern, unsure of how to respond. He knew Peter meant a lot to Tony but this was a whole other level.

“Please, help me find Pete.” Tony begged.

“...So… he’s _you’re_ kid now?” Strange couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“Strange.” Tony glared up at the man.

“Fine, I’ll help you. Do you know where he was last seen?”

 

 

* * *

  
  


“I’m dead? When did I die? I mean, aside from the snap, I’m pretty sure I haven’t died in a while.” Peter frowned. “Karen, can you contact Mr. Stark?”

_“Hmm, I can’t seem to get into contact with Mr. Stark or FRIDAY… or any of Stark Industries’ devices.”_

“What? Why not?”

“Probably because you’re in another dimension.” a new, yet familiar, voice spoke, nearly causing Peter to jump. Two men appeared behind them and, while both were familiar, he recognized only one of them.

“My name is Do-”

“Doctor Strange! I haven’t seen you in a while!” Peter grinned. “It’s me, Peter!” Strange seemed shocked by one of the things Peter had said. Wong, however, only seemed to remain suspicious.

“Who are you and what’s your purpose here?”

“I just said my name is Peter! And purpose? I live in New York. Also, I know I didn’t properly meet you, but I was there with Mr. Stark! You know, when the aliens attacked Earth? Dr. Strange was taken by them for his necklace I think? Mr. Stark and I saved him by getting the alien-Mr. Stark called him Squidward, I think-I tried to shake hands with your cloak but it didn’t seem to know how. Oh, and you and Mr. Stark kinda got mad at each other then we introduced ourselves to each other. You said you’re Doctor Strange and I kinda thought we were using our made up names so I said ‘Then I’m Spider-Man’. And then there were these weird guys who attacked us-the lady had antennas or something, I dunno, it was really weird-and this Quill guy held this space gun to my head and-” Peter froze when he saw the pure confusion in both the mens’ faces. Not even Strange seemed to understand what he was talking about. “D-Don’t you remember?”

“Peter… did you say you’re Spider-Man?” Strange spoke carefully.

“Yeah? Why?”

“You’re supposed to be dead, at least in this dimension.”

“Yeah, I saw… So.. I’m really in a different dimension?”

“I’m afraid you are,” Strange confirmed, “And you have no idea how you got here?”

“N-Not really? I was just on patrol or whatever and I saw this weird wormhole thing? Then is sucked me in and now I’m here.” In any other circumstance, Peter would have been amazed, almost thrilled to be in another dimension, but the fact that he was dead made him anxious. From what he read, he died in the explosion that occurred after the Starkplane crashed into the beach.

“A wormhole? Wong, have you ever dealt with wormholes before?”

“Never.” Wong shook his head.

“Hmm, well, we’ll have to figure out what happened first before we can find I way to send you back.” Strange turned and opened a portal behind Peter. “You can stay in the sanctum for now. Just make sure you don’t go around in your suit or whatever.”

“Why not?” Peter kind of wanted to see what other differences there were in this new universe.

“If people in this dimension see the Spider-Man they thought was dead is just swinging around, they’ll either become suspicious or believe he-our Peter-is still alive. Also, I suggest wearing a hoodie or try covering up your face as much as possible. It was revealed this morning that Spider-Man was Peter Parker so your face is everywhere.”

  


* * *

  


Despite having met his own dimension’s Doctor Strange, he had never actually visited the sanctum before so Peter spent most of his afternoon looking at any and everything. This meant that either Wong or Strange had to follow him around so he didn’t accidentally break anything, including himself, and Stephen offered the be the one to watch him since Peter apparently was already familiar with him.

“So, like, you’re a wizard, right?”

“Sorcerer, but yes, I guess you can all me that.” Strange’s voice was laced with annoyance but either Peter didn’t notice or didn’t care. The kid had begun asking questions non-stop since they entered the building and it had already been nearly three hours so the fact that Strange hadn’t thrown him into his room yet was remarkable.

“Cool! Do you guys go to a school to learn magic? Like Hogwarts? And were you born magical or-”

“Kid, I can assure you we do not go to some stupid castle to learn magic. We go to a place called Kamar-Taj, where the Ancient One once taught me the Mystic Arts after I had damaged my hands. She passed away, I made a bargain, I became the Master of this sanctum, and now we’re here. Now, will you please get off the ceiling?” Strange sighed. Peter hopped off, nearly landing on a magical artifact if it weren’t for Strange catching him at the last second.

“Sorry Master Strange!”

“ _Doctor_ Strange,” Stephen corrected, somewhat harshly, “You know you’re a handful, right? How did Stark ever manage you?”

“Um, speaking of Mr. Stark… do you know, uh, how he reacted to me? When I died?”  Peter’s amazed and curious look changed to one of what Strange can only assume was guilt in a split second. Stephen honestly had no idea how much he should tell him. That Stark completely blamed himself for Peter’s death? That he basically had a breakdown? That he almost didn’t go to his funeral cause he couldn’t stand to look at him in a casket?

“He… felt responsible. It was hard on him, I know that much. I’ve never met him so that pretty much all I know.” Strange finally responded.

“Oh… ok…” Peter looked down awkwardly. Damn, Stephen knew this would happen. Not Peter feeling bad, he knew that would happen the moment he mentioned his death in this dimension.

What he didn’t know that would happen is him feeling bad for the kid. He just looked so damn sad and it was weird when he remembered only a few seconds ago, he was asking questions non-stop and was impressed by literally everything in the building. Not to mention the kid looked to be about fifteen, maybe sixteen.

How was he supposed to deal with this? As a doctor, he saw many grieving families almost everyday, but he was the best and had a perfect record so he never had to deal with any. If he did, he left that up to Dr. Palmer.

Hesitantly, he gently placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder, half-expecting him to immediately flinch away. Fortunately, he didn’t.

“Hey, kid, don’t be like that. These kind of things… happen. It sucks, yeah, but you can’t feel bad for it.” Stephen prayed he was getting his point across.

“I-I know. I just… I wish I could tell him it wasn’t his fault.” Peter said softly.

“I’m sure he’ll realize it eventually.” Strange assured him, though he wasn’t too sure. “Hey, do you want to go get something to eat? So you don’t have to be locked up in here the whole time until we figure this out. Plus, it might get your mind off things?”

Peter sighed before giving Strange a small smile. “Yeah, ok. I was getting kinda hungry.”

Lunch with Peter fucking Parker was one of the most interesting things Strange had ever been involved in. He never really cared much for kids so he had no idea what to talk about with him. To his surprise, Pete was astonishingly smart for his age.

They were quickly able to find something to talk about. Sure, he wasn’t too educated in engineering and Peter barely knew anything about being neurosurgeon but that was the fun part. Both went off, discussing their own types of science, teaching the other in the process. To make a long story short, they were being absolute nerds.

Overall, lunch went pretty good. Strange got to know more about Peter and vice versa. They even brought back some pizza for Wong. They spent the rest of the day chatting about ways Peter was brought to their dimension but, by ten-thirty, they still had no idea.

“Let’s just put a pin in this and we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Peter needs sleep and so do we, Wong.” Strange yawned.

“Aw, but I don’t wanna go to bed.” Peter whined. Strange raised an eyebrow at the teenager who was currently acting like a five year old.

“I know I’m not your dad, Peter, but I swear I’ll ground you if you don’t go to bed right now.” Peter saw this as a genuine threat and immediately swung out of the room, but not before shouting good-night to the two.

“Kid talks a lot.” Wong commented.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Strange smirked, though Wong seemed confused when he said the name ‘Sherlock’. “Oh, come on, you have to know who Sherlock Holmes is. I absolutely refuse to believe you’ve never heard of him.”

“Then you believe nothing but lies.”

  


* * *

  


_“Boss?”_

Tony groaned, trying to ignore the AI as he sat, resting his head on his desk.

_“Sir.”_

“What is it, FRIDAY?” Tony snapped.

_“Someone is requesting to meet with you, boss.”_

“When?”

 _“Right now.”_ Now? Who in the hell wants to talk to him so badly that they want to see him at twelve a.m.?

“Tell them to come back later. Or never, I don’t care.” Tony responded as he closed his eyes again, preparing to go back to sleep.

_“He insists that it’s important.”_

“I don’t ca-”

 _“He says it has to do with Peter Parker, sir.”_ Tony froze almost immediately. It remained completely silent for half a minute before he responded.

“Let him in.”


	3. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what dimension he's in, Peter will always get a new dad  
> and this new one's a wizard!

When Tony entered the room, he wasn’t sure who he was expecting. He knew the guy must’ve known about the wormhole since it had been less than a day so the News of Peter going missing wouldn’t be big yet. Who this mystery person was, Tony didn’t have a clue. He was sort of expecting a wizard, similar to Strange, or some super intelligent being of some kind but what he did not expect was Peter himself… sorta. 

The kid had the same build and face as Pete, even the same exact voice from what he could tell from Pete’s mumbling, but he had hair a couple of shades too dark, bright blue eyes, and his skin seemed slightly paler than usual. Definitely not his Peter. The Not-Pete was pacing back and forth in the room, seemingly too anxious to either sit or notice that Tony had been standing in the room for the past thirty seconds.

“Kid?” Tony asked, feeling kinda bad when Not-Peter jumped. When the teen turned to look at him completely, he could tell that this was, in some way, Peter. He had the same fashion sense, his hair was just as curly, hell, even the posture was the same. It was like Peter had his color pallet changed. The only thing was that he didn’t seem to have the look of pure adoration in his eyes that Peter  _ always _ has when he’s even in the same room as Tony. 

“Mr. Stark?” Yep, definitely Pete. “I, uh- this might seem completely crazy, but, I’m-”

“A Peter from another dimension?” Tony cut in.

“Uh, yeah, how’d you-”

“Well first of all, you look almost exactly like my Peter aside from hair and eye color, you also seem a bit paler than mine, and normally Peter would be excited just to be in the same room as me so, by process of elimination, you’re either from another Universe or went through a really weird makeover. Plus, I’ve read and seen enough science fiction to know where this is going.” Peter was frozen for a few moments, trying to process everything Tony said before nodding.

“Yeah, makes sense.” The two fell into an awkward silence for a few seconds before Peter cleared his throat and continued, “So… about the dimension thing… I kinda have no idea how it happened? I think. Cause this wasn’t just some random wormhole that appeared. If it was just your Peter going missing that’d be a different story. But we’re both missing in our respective dimensions which means-”

“Someone, or something, was specifically targeting you two.” Tony finished for him, to which Peter nodded in response. “Where did you land up after the wormhole sucked you in?” 

“On the roof of what used to be Avengers Tower.”

“Was that where you were when it happened?” Tony watched as Peter seemed to cringe at the memory of where he was.

“No, actually. I was at the beach. I’m, uh, not gonna lie but, I’m pretty sure the wormhole saved my life. If I had stayed a second longer, I would have been caught in an explosion.”

“Sounds like a fun trip to the beach.” Tony mumbled.

“Well, it was official Spider-Man work!” Peter pouted, as though it made it any better.

“Pretty sure official Spider-Man work involves you helping old women cross the street and stopping, what you call, ‘Grand Theft Bicycles’. Not disarming bombs or whatever.”

“I wasn’t disarming a bomb! I was trying to make sure The Vulture guy didn’t take anything from your plane!” 

“Wait, you’re still in 2017?” Tony questioned. 

“Yeah? What year is it here?”  

“Not important, just know were not in 2018 anymore. Getting back on track, you don’t have your suit, right?” 

“No, you took it from me.”

“That’s what I thought. FRIDAY, do we have any functional Spider-Man suits at the moment?” Tony turned his attention towards the ceiling. 

_ “We only have the ‘Iron-Spider’ suit at the moment, sir. Mr. Parker was wearing his regular suit at the time of his disappearance.”  _

“Why do I need a suit?” 

“If someone purposely dragged you into another dimension, there's no saying that they won't come back. For all we know, this entity is dangerous.” Peter couldn't really argue with that logic, honestly. “I just hope your dimension isn't too different from mine or Pete's gonna be completely lost.” 

“It's not too different. Not from what I've seen at least.” Peter shrugged. 

“Trust me, I've seen a lot of differences already just by looking at you.”

“Yeah, you're kinda different too. Not a lot though. The big thing being that your eyes are blue in my dimension. And apparently the McDonald's is more popular here too? Burger King is better in my opinion.” 

“Finally, someone agrees with me.” Tony smirked. “Then again, it was pretty good at the moment though that might've been because I hadn't eaten a burger in months.”

“When you were trapped in the cave?” 

Tony nodded, “Yep. I mainly ate beans. Got kinda sick of them after a few weeks.”

“Yeah, that happens when you eat something nonstop for months.” 

“Mmm.. Say, kid, riddle me this, you friends with some kid named Ned in your dimension?”

“Oh! Yeah! He's my best friend! He helped me hack into the suit you gave me!” Peter smile. 

“You're a little too proud to admit you hacked into my suit, kid.” 

“Well, you are the smartest guy I know! Not just anybody can hack into my dad's tech.” It took Tony a few moments until it finally hit him. 

“Wait, did you say ‘dad’?”

 

 

* * *

  
  


“Say, Doctor Strange?” Peter seemingly appeared out of nowhere, most likely having been walking on the ceiling. Peter didn't seem to enjoy being locked in so, in order to burn off some energy, he'd walk around a lot. While Wong and Strange didn't mind, he was constantly walking into things, including the sorcerers themselves so he started walking on the ceiling and in the roof. 

“We're discussed this, Peter, call me Stephen. Or Strange. No need to call me Doctor since I'm not even a Doctor anymore.” Stephen responded, not looking up from the book he was reading. 

“Uh, right. So, Mr. Strange-”

“Stephen.”

“-You're a wizard, right? And you were trained to be one?”

“That is correct.” Strange nodded, finally closing his book to look at the kid standing next to him. 

“This is completely rhetorical but… would I be able to become a wizard too?”

“Well, technically yes. Anyone has the possibility to be a sorcerer but not everybody has the capabilities to. Like everyone has the chance to be in the Olympics but not everyone will.” Strange tried his best to explain. “Whether or not you specifically can, I'm unsure. Why? Want me to teach you or something?”

Peter immediately perked up, “Would you?”

“Hmm… I don't see why not. However, you should probably talk to your dimension’s Doctor Strange. You're only going to be here for a short time… hopefully.”

“Aww… can you tell me about it at least?” 

“Tell you about it?”

“Yeah! Like, what was it like to learn magic existed?” Strange thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and the two were both suddenly in a different room, sitting in chairs.

“Honestly, when the Ancient One told me about magic, I thought she was fucking insane. It wasn’t until she sent me on a tour through several dimension did I believe in magic. Then she kicked me out, which I honestly deserved for being an ass.” Strange shrugged. 

“Is magic hard to learn?” 

“Very. It was easier for me compared to others since I have a perfect memory but it doesn’t mean it wasn’t hard. I nearly froze to death trying to learn how to open portals.”

“Sounds… fun? Oh! Do you guys have, like, some sort of magical artifact?” Peter basically bounced in his seat as he asked.

“We have several. My cloak is one. And this.” Strange gestured towards his necklace. “It hold a-”

“An infinity stone. Time, I think? There’s six of them if I remember correctly.”

“...You know about the stones?” Strange asked suspiciously. 

“Mhmm! In my dimension, you told me you’d rather let me and Mr. Stark die than give up the Time Stone.” Peter recalled. “But you didn’t, obviously. It was fun to fight alongside you, though! Like, you would open those portals and I’d hop in and out of them and it makes it fun to kick bad guys like that!”

“Hm, if it would satisfy you, I can let you borrow a book about the history of the mystic arts.” 

“Really?” Peter gasped. His question was answered when a heavy book appeared in his lap. 

Strange stood up, smiling down at the kid, “Just be careful with it, alri-” Stephen was interrupted when Peter quickly hugged him. 

“Thanks Mr. Strange!” Peter grinned before picking up the book and practically skipped out the room. 

Strange stared at the door for several long minutes. Stephen didn’t want to admit it, but he enjoyed Peter’s presence. Sure, he asked a bit too many questions, but that sorta added to the charm. He was just a curious kid who wanted to learn as much as he can... He was getting attached to the kid.

Fuck. 

 


	4. Good Morning Baltimore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete makes breakfast and meets one of the Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO What's this? Me not being lazy? Never heard of such a thing.  
> This chapter's all about Blue eyed Peter... Beter... yes, Beter. It's all about Beter so that's pretty epic.

Peter woke up with his entire body feeling sore, specifically on his back. He almost went back to sleep until FRIDAY spoke up. 

_ “Good Morning, Peter. Boss asked me to inform you that you have free access to the entire facility.”  _

“Oh, morning, FRI. What time is it?” Peter yawned, sitting up in his bed. 

_ “It is currently 9:12am.” _

“Mmm… and where’s dad?”

_ “I’m assuming you mean Stark, and he is currently down in his lab.”  _ Oh, right. Peter had nearly forgotten that this wasn’t his universe and this Tony wasn’t his dad. 

He nodded slowly, “Alright… has he eaten?” 

_ “He ate apple slices at 3:27am this morning and has yet to eat anything else. Last meal he had was Yesterday at 12:02pm.”  _ There was a hint of judgment in her voice and Peter was fairly amused since his FRIDAY was pretty sassy when it came to his dad not performing basic human functions.

“So he’s been up all night?” 

_ “Not all night. He passed out from exhaustion at 4:58 this morning.”  _

“Of course he did.” Peter groaned. Oddly enough, he was always the one making sure his dad did basic things like eating and sleeping, at least when Pepper and Uncle Rhodey weren’t around. “Hey, am I allowed to use, uh, Peter’s clothes?”

_ “Boss has given you permission to use whatever clothes you’d like, as long as they aren’t irreplaceable and you don’t ruin them.” _

After changing into a NASA tee that was a size too big and some random sweatpants, Peter left to find the kitchen. Thankfully, the kitchen wasn’t too hard to find so Peter quickly got to work and started making breakfast. He wasn’t the greatest cook, but he knew how to make a basic omelette and some pancakes at least. Steve had taught him how to make simple meals because ‘No matter what Tony says, you can’t live off of take-out.’  _ Steve. _

“Uh, FRIDAY? Are the other Avengers here?” 

_ “Not all of them. The Guardians’ are in their ship along with Thor and Valkyrie, Waximoff is in her room, and Barton and Romanoff are in the training room. Any other questions?” _

“Yeah, who are the Guardians and Valkyrie?”

_ “The Guardians of The Galaxy is a group of reformed Alien criminals who defend other galaxies. The group consists of Peter Jason Quill, a half human from Earth, Rocket Raccoon,   _

_ Groot, Mantis, Drax, and Nebula, the sister of a former team member who is now deceased. Valkyrie is an Asgardian warrior and a friend of Thor’s.”.  _

Well, that’s a lot to remember, but he’ll figure it out later. He finished up the omelette and tossed a few pancakes onto the plate. He’s just hoping that he’ll have access to the lab, though FRI said he had access to everything so that shouldn’t be a problem.

As expected, he found his da- Mr. Stark asleep on a holo-table, thankfully while he was sitting on a chair. FRIDAY must’ve turned off the table after he fell asleep since the entire lab was dark aside from a single light FRI had turned on for Peter. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly, nudging him lightly. Tony didn’t even move a muscle. “...FRI, when was the last time he slept?”

_ “About two days ago.”  _

Peter frowned and looked back at Tony for a few seconds before placing the plate of food near him and walked out of the lab.  _ Just let him sleep. FInd something to do while you wait.  _ He ended up just sitting in the living room, rewatching some of the Gravity Falls episodes. He was worried that the Avengers would walk in at first, but he eventually got too distracted by the show that he didn’t notice when someone did.

“How’s it goin’, kid arachnid? Heard you went missing a while ago.” An unfamiliar voice behind him asked. Peter’s head turned so fast, it hurt. “Hey, relax, kid, it’s just me.” He now realized that the voice belonged to a bipedal, talking raccoon, who was standing on the top of the sofa. He honestly didn’t think that one of the Guardians was an actual raccoon but he was sorely mistaken.  _ God, then what does Mantis look like? _

“I, uh, hi?”

“You alright, Pete? You’re acting weirder than usual. And did you get your hair dyed?” Rocket asked, sitting down. “Also, before I forget, you seen Groot’s game anywhere? Bastard lost it and won’t stop bitchin’ about it.”

“Uh-”

_ “Peter, Boss has requested your presence in his lab,”  _ FRIDAY interrupted, much to Peter’s relief. _ “And Groot’s game is currently located in the kitchen next to the coffee maker.” _

“Coffee maker? He better not be drinkin’ any of that crap. He’s too young and he’s annoying enough as it is.”

_ “I can neither confirm, nor deny that, Rocket.” _

“Yeah, whatever, thanks, FRIDAY. See ya, Peter.” Rocket sighed before hopping off the sofa, which Peter took as a perfect opportunity to book it down to the lab.

  
  
  


The first thing Tony noticed when he woke up was the smell of breakfast. And it was good too, so it definitely wasn’t something Nebula or Banner made. They were the only ones allowed in his lab, though technically Pepper and Rhodey are too but they don’t come by the lab as much anymore.

_ “Good afternoon, boss. It is currently 10:16 in the morning and you have been asleep for nearly five hours. Peter showed signs of concern over your unhealthy sleep schedule and lack of nutrition and cooked you some breakfast, though it may be cold now.”  _

“Breakfast?” Tony tilted his head up slightly, just enough to see the plate of food next to him. Thankfully, the meal was lukewarm so he didn’t have to heat it up. He hated to admit it, but he was starving so he really didn’t hesitate to dig in. It was pretty good, he had to say, though it probably tasted even better at the time since he hadn’t eaten in a while. 

“FRI, where’s the kid?”

_ “Peter is currently in the living room watching cartoons. Rocket has entered the building and seems to be interested in conversing with Peter.”  _ Tony nearly choked on his pancakes.

“Get Peter here, fast! I don’t want him talking to anyone. Make up some excuse, like I need to see him or something.”

_ “Right away, boss.”  _ Not two minutes later, Peter came rushing into the lab.

“Uh, what’s wrong, sir? Do you need help with somethi- Oh, did you like my breakfast? I didn’t know if you like the same thing as my Tony so I hope it’s not too bad-”

“Jeez, do all Peters talk so much?” Tony scoffed, “I just called you over since I’m assuming you haven’t met Rocket before so no doubt it’s the weirdest thing ever. I honestly thought he was a Build-A-Bear when I first met him. Also, the food’s fine, bud, don’t worry about it.”  

Peter hesitated for a moment before silently nodding. He really couldn’t get over how this Tony, the one that looked and acted so much like his Dad (aside from the eyes) wasn’t his Tony. Even their terrible sleep schedule was the same.  _ That’s not important right now.  _ Pete thought to himself  _ I need to find a way home. _

“Hey, Mr. Stark?”

“Call me Tony, kid.” 

“Uh, yeah. How are gonna, you know, get me back home?” Peter asked, still standing awkwardly in front of the table. 

“I called the Wizard and told him about you last night. Said he’d get here as soon as he could, so keep an eye out for gold sparkles.” Tony casually spoke, finishing the rest of his omelette. To Peter, almost none of what Tony had said made any sense to him.

“I’m sorry… did you say Wizard?” 

“Oh, yeah, forgot your dimensions a little behind. Wizards exists. Yay. One of them, Doctor Stephen Strange, I’m sorta buddies with and he agreed to help me find Peter. Don’t worry about someone else knowing about you being from another dimension, that’s sorta in his job description, protecting our reality and crap.” 

“You said… gold sparkles, right?” Peter asked.

“Bingo.”

“Like those?” Peter pointed somewhere behind Tony. The Billionaire turned just in time to see the portal open and Doctor Strange walk through it. 

Strange looked unbelievably tired, his hair hardly combed. He glanced back and forth between the two before closing the portal behind him and shrugging off his cloak… that started floating.  _ What is up with magical cloaks? At least it’s cooler than the invisibility cloak thing. _

“Ah, Wizard, we were just talking about you.” Tony stood up, holding out his hand. Strange ignored it, though his cloak took it upon itself to shake Tony’s hand before following the wizard as he walked towards Peter.

“God, you look like shit, Stark. Did you barely wake up?” 

“I could say the same thing about you. Did you just roll out of bed?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, I was busy dealing with some reality altering things this morning so I’m already doing better than you.” Strange only glanced at Tony and turned back to the kid in front of him. “Full name?” 

“Uh, Peter Parker?”

“I said FULL name.” 

“...Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark.” Peter winced. He never said his full name out loud but decided that he should probably do what the wizard asked. Plus, he didn’t belong in this dimension so he didn’t have to worry about the public finding out.

Stephen blinked at him for a second before turning to Tony, “You have a son, Tony? And you brought him to space?”

“Not in this dimension, no and that brat followed me. I sent him home but he crawled right back.” 

“Uh… what’s this about me going to space?” Peter asked quietly.

“Don’t worry about that,” Strange waved his hand dismissively, “I’m trying to figure out the differences between our dimensions. Who raised you?” 

“Well, my mom and pop, Richard and Mary Parker, raised me, but they died when I was little so I went to live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Ben died about a year ago though…” 

“Are you still Spider-Man?”

“Yep. Got bitten by a radioactive spider, got sick, woke up a superhero. I always wanted to be a hero like my dad, but he’d never let me so I went undercover with a mask and everything. He found out though… got grounded, but it’s fine.”

“Well, at least that’s still the same in that universe.” Tony said.

“What happened before you got sucked into a wormhole?” 

“So, there’s this guy, Adrian Toomes, who made this mechanical bird suit thing that he uses to steal weapons and tech, normally from SI. I tried stopping him but dad found out and grounded me, taking away my suit and so I decided to get back to being a regular kid. Went to homecoming and found out my date’s dad is Toomes. I left the party early and went to go stop him from robbing the plane transporting stuff from Avengers Tower. The plane crashed on the beach and after I pulled Adrian to safety, I got sucked through. I’m pretty sure the plane exploded right as I got pulled in.”

“Same thing happened here, only a few years ago instead.” Tony added.

“Up until you were sucked in, everything was normal? No wormholes? Disturbances? Anything?” 

“Uh… no, not that I know of, sorry.”

Strange sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It’s fine. I’m just trying to figure things out. It makes no sense. These weren’t just some random wormholes. They were specifically made to specifically switch you two out. But why?”

“Some people just want to see the world burn.” Tony shrugged.

“That sounds like it came from a movie.” Peter muttered.

“Of course it sounds like that to you, movies are all you quote.” 

“Mmm… Tony, can I talk to you privately for a second?” Strange asked, ignoring their banter. He didn’t really wait for an answer before bringing them both into the mirror dimension. Peter blinked as both adults disappeared but decided to sit quietly near one of the tables, fiddling with one of the devices there.

“Hey, where-” Tony began.

“Save it. I just need to tell you some very important things that Peter can’t be aware of.”

“Oh? Pray tell.”

“For a while, there’s been tears in our dimension, ever since Thanos first used the stones. All that power at once is too much for our universe to handle. Something in his universe caused something similar, which is why they were able to switch places in the first place.”

“Ok, and..?”

Strange rolled his eyes, “What I’m saying, Stark, is that something with great power caused a tear in his reality. Something that wasn’t Thanos.” For once, the billionaire was silent. The thought of something with just at least half the power as the Mad Titan didn’t exactly thrill him. “I’m just making assumptions but I’m guessing whatever made the tear is the thing that opened the wormhole in the first place. Our Peter might be in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuuuuuun  
> spooky   
> I wonder what will happen  
> I'm also planning some Peter and Guardians shenanigans so get ready for that owo


End file.
